


The Four Ways Which Chloe Reminds Sam of Jess and the One Way She Doesn't

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kicking ghost butt, Love, Sweet, This is so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Her hair is the color of sunshine, though not quite as long as Jess’s had been, her eyes a slightly different shade of green, as well. But as he gazes at her, he finds himself wanting to get lost in her smile, in the mischievousness behind those eyes.
Relationships: Chloe Sullivan/Sam Winchester





	The Four Ways Which Chloe Reminds Sam of Jess and the One Way She Doesn't

Her hair is the color of sunshine, though not quite as long as Jess’s had been, her eyes a slightly different shade of green, as well. But as he gazes at her, he finds himself wanting to get lost in her smile, in the mischievousness behind those eyes.

She’s relaying to him something that had happened at the Daily Planet that day and he nods as though he’s listening but he doesn’t hear her words, just gazes at her, feeling a sense of reverence.

She is beautiful and she has no idea how badly he wants to kiss her.

* * *

Chloe Sullivan has a wicked sense of humor and when she giggles and turns her head just a little to the right, Sam is reminded once more of Jess’s laughter. It’s almost eerie how similar the sound is and a shudder runs through him involuntarily. He is mesmerized at how she seems to embody the spirit of his late girlfriend--nearly fiancee, assuming Jessica had said yes.

He watches intently as sips from her porcelain cup of vanilla latte, the scent assaulting his nose. He wants to taste her coffee, but he doesn’t want to drink from the cup.

He wants to taste the flavor on her lips.

She is driving him crazy and she has no idea.

* * *

When Chloe meets him for lunch at the Talon, she is dressed in a much more casual, relaxed way than he can ever remember seeing her. She is usually dressed in formal albeit flattering business clothes, always looking the part of the professional reporter to which she has certainly become.

Today she is wearing faded blue jeans, but it is her t-shirt he can’t take his eyes off.

“I know, the Smurfs. Lame, right?” She smiles a little and shakes her head with faint embarrassment.

“I like the Smurfs,” he tells her softly, lifting his gaze to meet hers. His eyes are sad, his mind filled with visions of the past, of the girl who once shared his bed.

Of the first girl he loved.

* * *

Jessica’s favorite movie was the Notebook. She’d made him watch it with her over and over again, curling up against him with her head on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her.

When Chloe bugs him to watch it with her, he smiles faintly and agrees without hesitation. It was one that had grown on him. Not that he could ever turn Jessica down when she asked for something.

He was finding he couldn’t refuse Chloe anything, either.

When she pops in the DVD and moves to sit on the sofa, Sam tugs her into his arms and he smiles at her surprised expression. He places a soft kiss to her lips for the first time and she responds by kissing him back, no hesitation.

* * *

When he gets the call from his brother about the haunted house in Topeka, it is Chloe who packs her little red beetle full of shotguns filled with rock salt, protective charms and a grim smile on her face before turning to look at him. “Let’s go get kick some ghost butt,” she says with arched eyebrows.

Sam finds himself gazing at her and getting lost in her eyes again, realizing for the first time she is not the embodiment of Jessica. She is her own woman and she knew the truth about things Jessica never had a chance to.

Chloe knew him.

Pressing a kiss to her lips, Sam is grateful for second chances and small Kansas towns overrun with meteor freaks that led him to the only other woman he would ever love.


End file.
